En blanco
by cucaracha-san
Summary: Cuando abrió los ojos su mente estaba en blanco… Desde ese día su nombre era Cachorro.


Día uno.

Se despierta contento. Abre sus ojos tranquilamente y se despereza. Estira las piernas y los brazos en la enorme cama. Esta desnudo y se sienten bien las sabanas de seda. Nunca se ha sentido tan libre. Relajado. Mmm (se vuelve a estirar). Esta feliz aunque le duele el cuerpo: la espalda, las piernas…estira los deditos de los pies…se siente tan bien.

Qué bien se siente despertar ahí, sea donde sea que este... ¿en dónde está? Habitación espaciosa, paredes blancas, cortinas blancas, muebles blancos, techo blanco… ¿sabanas rojas? …todo muy bonito pero ¿Qué carajos es ese lugar?...le está empezando a doler la cabeza…se levanta y camina por la habitación… ¿pero qué…? Del otro lado de la pared hay un chico rubio que lo mira asustado…ese chico le da miedo…ya no le gusta esa habitación. Quiere salir. ¡Puerta! ¡Una maldita puerta! ¿Dónde hay una maldita puerta? Tiene miedo, la cabeza le duele cada vez más…hay sonidos dentro de ella…quiere salir, tiene que salir… ¡puerta! ….corre hacia la ventana, nonononononononoono muy alto mejor no, ahí está la puerta después de todo…corre, la abre y corre…

Los pasillos son largos y grandes. Tiene mucho frio y le duele el cuerpo pero no deja de correr, sigue desnudo y descalzo. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan grande esa casa? Sigue corriendo con el dolor de cabeza creciendo más y más…está desesperado, si tan sólo supiera donde esta él ¡¿_quién_?!…¿y si lo busca? ¡¿_A quién?!_ Sí, hay que buscarlo ¡¿_a quién?_! Tiene que encontrarlo ¡¿_a quién?!_ Debe encontrarlo; si, con un demonio, pero a quién_. _No lo sabe. No lo recuerda. Ha comenzado a llorar…hay mucho ruido en su cabeza…ruido y dolor…

-_cachorro…-¡_alguien le habló! ¿Cachorro? ¿Es a él? ¡Ha! Sí sí, le están hablando a él. Voltea, no mira bien por las lágrimas pero ahí está, no lo recuerda, no sabe quién es, sólo es _ÉL._ Es un alguien, un hombre con unos ojos azules relampagueantes…unos ojos azules impactantes…unos ojos azules muy bonitos…no sabe _quién es_ esa persona pero está seguro que es a quién busca…es al que busca…al que necesita…

Extiende los brazos buscando consuelo mientras llora…camina hacia ese hombre…corre hacia ese hombre…se aferra a él. Llora aún más fuerte y se queja. Le dice que tiene miedo, que le duele la cabeza y se abraza a él con más fuerza…quiere que lo cargue.

No lo sabe ni se da cuenta: el hombre lo sujeta claramente sorprendido. Es alto y fuerte. Le gusta porque así podrá cuidarlo y protegerlo. Lo carga y le susurra cosas lindas al oído. Se siente bien estar ahí, en sus brazos. Se sienten bien sus besos…mmm….quiere más besos…se le ha ido el dolor de cabeza y se ha olvidado del miedo y del chico dentro del cuarto al que lo están metiendo…mmm

Se ha aferrado al cuerpo de ese hombre fuerte y apuesto, se siente tan bien lo que hacen que grita de placer. Los ojos azules no de dejan de mirarlo y eso le gusta…_ÉL_ está _adentro _y se mueve con fuerza…mmm…si... quiere más….si, hará todo lo que le pida…mmm si

Día dos

Se despierta contento. Se despereza, estira las piernas y los brazos en la enorme cama. Otra vez está desnudo y se siente muy bien entre las sabanas rojas de seda. Se siente tan libre…feliz, está feliz aunque le duelen las piernas y el interior de los muslos, ahora sabe porque…abre los ojos…no está solo en la habitación…vuelve el dolor de cabeza… hay muchas personas dentro de su cuarto, todas vestidas de blanco. Quietos. Todos lo están mirando…la cabeza…

Se levanta de un brinco cuando uno de ellos se le acerca, amenaza, grita, quiere que se alejen ¿Quiénes son esos? ¿Por qué le hablan como si fuera un niñito? ¡Ea! que está asustado no tonto…sigue amenazando. ¡Puerta! Jajajá ahora ya sabe dónde está la puerta. Salta y esquiva, corre y huye de la habitación...le están siguiendo…de reojo ha visto al chico de la pared salir corriendo también…

Corre. Los gritos en su cabeza no desparecen y ahora hay más y más. Los persecutores también le gritan. Corre y choca con personas en el pasillo ¿Por qué esta tan lleno de personas hoy? Ayer que necesitaba a alguien no apareció ninguno y ahora todos lo quieren….molestar… ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no viene a salvarlo de nuevo? ¿A dónde se ha ido? Esta seguro que esos ojos azules no fueron un sueño…el existe…_es real._

Necesita hacer algo. Se esconde adentro de una habitación, debajo de un escritorio…es un cuarto muy bonito lleno de libros pero no le importa, solo quiere que _él _venga a rescatarlo de los malos…el dolor de su cabeza es más fuerte: hay ruido, imágenes, gritos…negro…

Se ha quedado dormido…no, se ha desmayado del dolor. El sufrimiento regresa el doble. Grita. Grita tan fuerte como puede, se está lastimando la garganta…otra vez llora. ¡No! ya lo encontraron. Vuelve a correr…

Corre hacia la puerta de la enorme casa, no mira bien y va chocando con los muebles…otra vez tiene miedo, tiene frio, tiene cosas en la cabeza que no le gustan…choca con una persona en la puerta y cae. Levanta los ojos y ¡ahí esta! ¡Es él! Si, ha venido a salvarlo de los malos…

_Seto, Seto, Seto…-_repite como una letanía mientras estira los brazos para que lo levante. Se vuelve a aferrar al fuerte cuerpo de su salvador…sigue llorando. Se abraza con desesperación, a "Seto". Levanta una mano temblorosa y señala hacia atrás, hacia los persecutores …no lo sabe pero está a punto de condenar a una docena de personas-_malos_- dice refugiado en el pecho de Seto –_malos_- vuelve a repetir y llora aún más fuerte…

Seto está enojado. Furioso-_fuera_- dice despacio-_los contrate para cuidarlo no para torturarlo_-la panda de idiotas desaparece de su vista rápidamente. Está tan concentrado en su furia mientras suelta a su "carga" sin darse cuenta ¿a dónde fue? Ahí, frente al espejo temblando de miedo, llorando y sujetándose la cabeza…

Cachorro (confía ciegamente en que ese es su nombre pues _Seto_ le ha llamado así) está parado frente al rubio de la pared y ese chico le da miedo. ¡Su cabeza! Duele, las imágenes se vuelven más reales y los gritos más fuertes…la cabeza va a explotarle…ese chico le da miedo. Cae de rodillas y grita. Mente en blanco. Todo se ha ido y sabe que ahora es libre.

Levanta la vista hacia la pared, el chico sigue ahí pero ahora ya no le da miedo. Seto se ha parado atrás de ese chico, se ha agachado para taparlo con una manta. Siente los brazos de Seto alrededor de su pecho y se gira a mirarlo aun con lágrimas en los ojos…

-_eres hermoso_- Seto esta mirando al chico dentro de la pared y eso no le agrada, se gira molesto y se da cuenta que el Seto de la caja lo ve a él. Comprende: es un reflejo, el chico rubio es él...

Mira a su _reflejo_ muy orgulloso porque Seto ha dicho que es hermoso. No sabe muy bien cuál es el término para considerar que algo sea hermoso, pero se ha sentido bien escucharlo de Seto. Se gira y se abraza al hombre de su vida. Quiere que lo vuelva a cargar, que lo lleve a su cuarto y le haga lo mismo de ayer. Concedido. Ahí va, en los brazos protectores recibiendo los ardientes besos tan deseados.

Seto lo ha bañado y dentro de la tina "lo han hecho" y no sabe qué es lo que hacen pero le gusta, esta vez ha sido más fuerte, varias veces…ahora están en el cuarto. Mojado y muy contento, Seto lo tiene gritando contra la pared…haaa…si…Seto está feliz, parece estar estrenado juguete nuevo…a Seto le gusta morderlo y sujetarlo con fuerza…mmm…si, está bien, pueden seguir en la cama…

Segundo mes

Cachorro camina por la casa. Ahora ya trae ropa puesta aunque Seto dijo que le gustaba más sin ella. Pero sabe que su Seto se había enojado porque los hombres de blanco lo habían visto desnudo y nadie más debía verlo desnudo. Sólo Seto podía. Es feliz. No tiene preocupaciones. Los de blanco se han ido (Seto los corrió).

Camina por la calle, alguien de "afuera" le ha gritado-¡_Joey!_- No, él se llama Cachorro, Seto se lo ha dicho muchas veces, siempre se lo dice, siempre le dice Cachorro. Él es Cachorro. Sigue caminando. Llega a KC, entra, está feliz, va a ver a Seto, hace dos días que no llega a casa por estar con una tal "oficina", piensa golpearla cuando la vea. Maldita zorra.

Alguien le ha gritado- _¡Joey!-_ De nuevo. ¿Qué acaso no entienden? Sigue su camino. Muchas personas le preguntan a donde va –_a ver a Seto_- no le creen. Lo están corriendo. No, él no se ira hasta verlo, de seguro todos son amigos de la tal oficina…nooooo quiere que lo suelten, él va a ver a Seto, le costó mucho llegar como para irse sin verlo…

-_el señor no va a verlo…-_ ¡mentira! Seto si va a verlo, de eso se encarga él… ¿porque no dejan de seguirlo? No entiende porque intentan detenerlo, quiere verlo, lo necesita. Hay una mujer frente a la puerta grande que dice "Seto Kaiba", grita y los guardias lo agarran muy fuerte, le duele. Todos le gritan y lo empujan. Quieren sacarlo. No quieren que lo vea.

Quiere verlo. Le ha costado llegar hasta ahí y no le dejan verlo. Ha comenzado a llorar. Lo han tirado al suelo y los hombres uniformados lo están amarrando con algo. Le duele. Quiere verlo. Silencio. Seto ha salido de una sala lateral de una reunión junto a los demás ejecutivos.

Seto se ha enojado. Furioso. ¿Qué creen que hacen esos estúpidos? La cara llena de dolor de Joseph no le ha gustado para nada, mucho menos sus lágrimas…Joseph llora, ruega para que lo suelten, Seto sabe: Joseph no soporta que nadie _más_ lo toque- _quiero verlo…quiero verlo_- Joseph sigue llorando. Nadie hace nada. Idiotas.

-_suéltenlo…-_ Joseph ha levantado la cara y disminuido su llanto, pero el puchero que hace para dejar de llorar es hermoso, han sido muchos días…quiere tomarlo ahí mismo.

-_Seto, Seto, Seto_ –dice mientras estira sus brazos. Seto sabe que quiere: que lo cargue -_Claro que sí. Todo lo que Joseph quiera.-_Se acerca y lo toma en brazos, Cachorro se refugia en su pecho y vuelve a llorar –_malos_- acusa, mientras levanta su dedito tembloroso y apunta a todos los reunidos-_todos malos, yo solo quería verte…_

-_largo_-todos desaparecen. Tienen miedo. El jefe se ha molestado. Volarán cabezas mañana.

Cachorro está otra vez feliz. Seto lo ha metido dentro de su cuartote de trabajo y le explica que ahí, eso, se llamaba "oficina". Está feliz mientras Seto lo penetra con fuerza contra el escritorio…haaa….si….dos días son muchos sin Seto adentro suyo…no, Seto le ha prometido no abandonarlo….haaa si todo lo que Seto quiera….


End file.
